Oh the joy of life
by xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx
Summary: “Umm Hunny, why do you have all these womens bathing suits?” Haruhi questioned the framed boy.“Err... waiting for the right moment? Heh Heh” he said scratching the back of his head, as if it actually itched.....hikaruxharuhi :3 r


YAY! starting a new story (hopefully i can finish this one) Okay, i just finished watching the Ouran high school host club and i gots to says it was AWESOME!! They better come out with a second series:) anyways well this story pretty much starts off where it left off its just the adventures with the gang and stuff. Sorry for any grammatical errors i really suck at that kind of stuff so cut me some slack. Thanks

Warning: There will be some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but 59 dollars in my wallet so i don't own Ouran High School Host Club

READ THIS!!! pretty please :D

Oh yeah and i don't know but in this story the people at the dance realize that Haruhi is a girl and all that blah blah and it's not a big deal cause the whole situation of her debt and stuff has been explained why she had to dress like different gender. So well yeah so well umm you'll like this story if you like...stories well i mean you wouldn't be fan fiction if you didn't like reading stories but then again..

The field trip: Part 1

It was a week after the party/festival thing and it seemed like a regular day at the host club. It was a Friday and they had just closed the club.

Haruhi was talking to Kaoru and Hikaru about their upcoming field trip.

Even though she had started being recognized as a girl and she wore a girl's uniform she still came to hang out with everyone and for the free food and was still treated as one of the hosts though no one was madly in love with her...or were they?

Honey was eating cake while Mori...well he was just watching cause well thats just what he does, man i should make him more interesting in this story. Tamaki was sitting in his chair day dreaming and Kyouya was busy typing away about who knows what on his laptop.

"Wow, this seems like a really cool field trip." Haruhi said turning the page in the field trip pamphlet. Their class was going on a field trip to a small island off of Japan tomorrow. You didn't need a passport to get there either..because well you just didn't ( HARUHI DOESN'T HAVE A PASSPORT...I THINK...oh crap I'm on caps.)

At the word field trip(actually words cause field trip is two words... i think ...) Tamaki shot out of his day dream and ran over to Haruhi with a anxious look on his face. " Haruhi you're going on a field trip?"

"Yea our class is going to some resort at the beach." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered deviously at Tamaki. Hikaru rapped his arm around her waste while Kaoru rested his elbow on her shoulder. Haruhi was pretty used to all this snuggling. She no longer felt awkward when they did it. "Our class meaning Hikaru, Haruhi and I's class, because we're in her class." Snickered Kaoru evilly. ( mwaha :P)

"You're really going to go ... with out ...me?" He gave her the famous puppy dog face.

It seemed to take no affect on her ... like always. "It would be nice to get away from you, but anyways i don't think i can go."

After hearing this Tamaki fled to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms. Okay, just kidding bout the mushrooms but ha ha he was being emo now since he supposedly is the "lonely prince".

Hikaru and Kaoru looked surprised. I mean who wouldn't pass up a chance to get away from Tamaki...except his creepy stalkers that watch his every move.(his fan girls)

"Why not?!" they said in unison.

"Do you think I have the money to pay for this?! I mean I would still be paying off that vase if that girl hadn't paid it off for me what was her name Donut...Danish.. Jelly – Filled ... oh that's right, Éclair." ( Lol i thought it would be funny for Haruhi to mistake her name for Donut.)

"I'll pay for it, Haruhi!" Hikaru spoke up. "If she goes i think I'll confess to her.. I mean everyone knows she is a girl now so no one would think I'm gay...oh that's right they already do... wait a second... aren't i gay... no wait i'm just bi... yesh bi..."were the thoughts caressing his mind.

"I don't know if i should take your money, that's not right." was the young girls' reply.

At that moment a very annoying voice came out of the floor on a spiraling platform. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. They all turned their heads to look at 'her'

"Oh great,"they all muttered under their breath.

"Haruhi!" Renge began with a dramatic voice (when is it not dramatic) "You must go and accept Hikaru's offer! You're gender has been discovered so there's no excuse not to go because of your swimsuit and what not! Who knows what could happen? Maybe some new love will blossom!" she put her hands on her hips and stood up looking well err yeah.

"What the he-" Kaoru started.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She interrupted while spinning back down into the depths of her evil laboratory! Okay not evil laboratory but the place she watches everyone! But that doesn't sound fun..so for now on I'll call it her evil laboratory!

"Fine I'll go."She said. It might actually be fun. She really hasn't been in the ocean in a while...incidents occurred. Well if not fun it will be interesting.

"Haruhi! Can i help you pick out your swim suit?" Honey asked "innocently" walking up to her with his bunny in arms with those cute little eyes that just sparkle in the light and... well yeah. Mori just watched. If anything would amuse him this would. Wait, am i saying he gets amused?! And what the freak, why was Mori the "wild type"?! I never got that! What's so wild about him! He's like the freaking complete opposite! Heh heh, got carried away there. Sowwie.

"Umm sure?" the girl responded. She actually didn't give a care what she wore. Honey grabbed her arm and dragged her to a closet she had never seen before... that always seems to happen, hey it is a music room.

He opened the closet and piles and piles and PILES of different bathing suits came tumbling out.

"Umm Hunny, why do you have all these womens bathing suits?" Haruhi questioned the framed boy.

"Err... waiting for the right moment? Heh Heh" he said scratching the back of his head, as if it actually itched...

"Alrighty then..." she thought that the fact that a young boy having womens bathing suits and this many was particularly strange.

"Well, come on now! Let's get started!" and with that he grabbed her arm and pulled into the depths of the sea of bathing suits.

Meanwhile (say in dramatic, deep voice)

"Kaoru, I'm beginning to worry." Hikaru said to his brother.

"I know. Ever since people have realized she wasn't a boy four guys have already confessed to her. We're starting to-"

"See less and less of her." Hikaru finished for his brother. They glanced over to Haruhi. She was laughing about something Honey had told her. He then glanced around the room. Mori was watching Honey intently while Kyouya was glancing from his laptop to Haruhi every once in a while. One meaning. Competition.

Hikaru knew that his brother would never go after Haruhi because he knew that Hikaru had deep feelings for the girl.

"You realize that this is going to become a major problem." Kaoru said, noticing Hikaru slip way from the conversation and into his own thoughts.

"Yes." He said with a sigh.

"You need to ask her out and soon." Kaoru continued

" WHY DON'T YOU!" Hikaru yelled at his brother. With that he left the room slamming the door behind him. He was tired of hearing it. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. He just needed to get away. The confused boy flipped open his cell phone and ran out to meet his driver. Okay umm, the sudden outburst reminded me of Napoleon Dynamite... lol GOSH!

MEANWHILE (say in very girly high voice)

Haruhi had heard this sudden outburst but didn't understand why Hikaru would be screaming something like "why don't you!" at his brother. She pondered at this.

"Kaoru what was that about?" She asked him after she walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kaoru replied. He then remembered something. " Haruhi for the field trip everyone is supposed to get to the island on their own and then meet up there. You don't have a way of getting there do you?" he questioned.

"No, but are you sure that we shouldn't go after Hikaru?" the girl said eying the door.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Anyways, since you don't have a ride you should ride with us in our yacht!" he said with a big grin on his face. OH NO! Sorry.. lol yacht always seems like the c and h should be pronounced lol.

"Stupid rich bastards." she said under her breath.

"Okay so it's decided then. Our limo will come pick you up at 6 am so be ready. Now go home and get some rest.

And she did. Okay i don't really want to go into details about her sleeping and going home so well let's just go to the next morning. I mean who wants to listen to a bunch of stuff that is unimportant. Oh, some of you do. Sorry to you guys!

Location: Haruhi's apartment

Time: 5:55am

Actions: Waking up

Haruhi slowly climbed out of her small bed, as any of her "rich bastard" friends would call commoner bed. She walked over to the corner of the room where her clothes lay out for the day. She slipped on her two piece bathing suit. It had brown, orange and tan plaid designs. Her dad had forced her into it. It's not that she minded but if she went to the store it wouldn't be the first thing on her mind to buy. She slipped on a plain, tan sun dress over it. Once again, her fathers idea. By the time Haruhi had finished it was 5:57. She quickly packed her small beach bag, still half asleep. Haruhi crammed a towel and some sunscreen in the bag before quickly rushing past the kitchen while dropping a short note to her dad on the counter. The girl ran out the door and to the awaiting driver.

When Haruhi climbed in she saw one anxious boy and the other still asleep. Of course the anxious one was Kaoru and the sleeping one was Hikaru.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Kaoru said enthusiastically as he watched her climb in and sit beside the sleeping Hikaru. Hikaru noticed her sit down and looked up with half open eyes. He gave her a small smirk before scooting over and resting his head on her lap to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, good. Mhm... very nice. Wake me up before 6 AM. If i randomly hit you don't say you weren't warned." she said with a very ticked off face. Haruhi had never, i mean NEVER, woken up before 8:30 in the morning. Wow it's been a while since i put an authors note. Hurry say something funny! Ahh the pressure! Can't think! (annoying game show music starts playing) OH GOD! Um i mean MOTHER OF PEARL! FIRE ON THE PO- heh heh... dingy ahoy! Umm sorry about this folks. I feel like talking and i can't exactly call my boyfriend at 12: 30 at night. Especially since I'm in California and who knows what time it is there. Like i think i don't know but it surely isn't this time. Plus roaming fees... oh yea back to what i was saying. Well like the other week two of my friends that were originally twins but they had on the same outfit. Well, i asked "How are people supposed to tell you apart." And i nearly **burst out laughing** at Daniel's response. He said "He's the uglier one." It was hilarious since they both looked exactly the same. But anyway umm that reminded me of that one episode of ohshc...where Hikaru and Kaoru had a fight... erm yea.

Kaoru had smirked at her response but was slightly in fear, for he knew what would happen if he got on Haruhi's bad side. He noticed after the minutes following as Haruhi gradually started drifting into slumber land. Finally, she fell sleep, Practically lying on Hikaru. HAHA! Blackmail. Quickly he took out his hi – tech, new, mini, freakin can't discribe micro camera. And in a metter of seconds he had 10 pictures of the two kids. The ultimate weapon. Oh yes, they were in for a rude awakening. Meanwhile, he was also going to try and catch some shut eye.

When the car had stopped at the dock, 30 minutes after she had fallen to sleep, Haruhi woke up quite surprised.

First of all what had woken her up was the sound of a car door slamming shut. The tired girl aroused from her sleep and looked directly in fron t of her face. Hikaru. His face was about two inches away from her own. They had ended up on the floor of the limo. How, you may ask? Well, why the heck would she know?! Haruhi, blushed. Oh yes. A dark crimson caressed her cheeks. Why was Haruhi embarrassed? I mean noone was around to see this incident. Hopefully. She scrambled up to her feet (still bending down since she _was_ in a car.) Oh god, Kaoru must have seen this. Haruhi pondered at how he would torture her. She quickly brushed herself off and opened the door to the blinding sun.


End file.
